Temul
Temul was a scrawny fourteen year old Wickan lancer.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.236Deadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.18 When Duiker first met him, Temul was a peach-faced youth in the company of the horse warriors of the Foolish Dog clan.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.546 He was later named as a member of the Crow Clan.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB Temul was dark-eyed and fastidious in his appearance.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.421 At some point later in life he also penned a thirteen page treatise called Malazan Warfare.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11 In Deadhouse Gates When High Fist Coltaine took command of the Malazan 7th Army in Hissar, Temul was one of the Wickan horsewarriors who accompanied him. The city fell during the Whirlwind uprising, and Temul became part of the Chain of Dogs that was forced to fight its way across the Seven Cities continent to the Malazan bastion at Aren. As they approached Aren, Coltaine was forced to send the refugees ahead while his decimated army delayed Korbolo Dom's army of the Apocalypse in a hopeless delaying action. The refugees were escorted by a group of Wickan youths, the eldest of whom was Temul. All were angered to be left out of the main fight, but all obeyed the word of their commander.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.525/531 Temul and the refugees safely reached Aren making him one of the few Wickans to survive the Chain of Dogs.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, US HC p.559 In House of Chains After Coltaine's death, Temul wore a mask of deep red face paint denoting his grief,House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.235 as well as a single crow feather hung from a plain leather headband. His mount was the same loyal mare that had carried Duiker from Hissar to Aren.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.410 Temul was made Captain in the Malaz 14th Army by Adjunct Tavore Paran during the initial disposition of the troops, and was given command of the 41 Wickan youths who survived from the Chain of Dogs. They were attached to the Adjunct's entourage as her bodyguards.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.235-236 An additional three hundred Wickan Crow clan volunteers joined the 14th Army before it departed Aren.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.343 Composed largely of Wickans old enough to have served in the Wickan Wars, they refused to accept the teenage Temul as their commander.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.410/417 They often rode as they pleased, expressing mocking regard to his face while whispering behind his back.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.422 On the march to meet the Army of the Apocalypse at Raraku, Fiddler found the young Wickan weeping by himself in the dark. The Bridgeburner overcame Temul's shame at being found pitying himself to offer words of advice for dealing with his unruly command. Temul also admitted that he carried a blank vellum scroll to honour Duiker, who had fought even when it was not expected of him. Temul held onto the historian's horse because he was aware Duiker had carried a saving stone and expected his return.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.421-424 The Wickan situation resolved itself when Gall and the Khundryl Burned Tears joined the 14th Army near Vathar Crossing. Gall presented his broken sword to Temul, and the Wickan boy, with Fiddler's nonverbal prompting, accepted the Burned Tears as part of the Crow Clan. Temul now had three thousand warriors to back his word.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.529-532 Temul proved a capable cavalry commander. His troops did not suffer the same losses as the Seti cavalry who were led into ambushes by their own recklessness. His troops also ably guarded the army's supply wagons and provided accurate accounts of enemy dispositions.House of Chains, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.622-623 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Tavore promoted Temul to the rank of Fist.The Bonehunters, Dramatis Personae Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. By then the young warrior had physically matured and settled into his role as commander of the army's cavalry. Since leaving Aren, he had grown two hand's-width's taller and become lean and hawk-faced with far too many losses pooled in his black eyes. There was no longer any question among the Crow regarding his suitability to command. Fist Keneb thought him more and more like Coltaine every day.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.236/238 Temul was still haunted by Coltaine's decision to send him away with Duiker and the refugees and often argued with Warleader Gall over Coltaine's continued influence. Temul saw only punishment and shame in Coltaine's decision to spare his life. The foundling, Grub, often spent time with Temul and cryptically hinted of glory, or perhaps infamy, in Temul's future.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.238 Upon reaching the outskirts of Y'Ghatan, Temul sent his Wickan scouts to investigate the city's surroundings and its defenses. He suggested a night attack by the sappers to punch a hole in the city's wall followed by a deep thrust into the city's heart.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.236-237/251 In Return of the Crimson Guard Temul returned to Quon Tali during the Malazan civil war when violence flared up on the Wickan Plains between his people and Malazan settlers. While Nether and Nil led a Wickan response against Unta, Temul was in charge of the Wickan forces left on the plains.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 3, US HC p.332 Quotes Notes and references de:Temul pl:Temul Category:Males Category:Wickans Category:Fists